


2009

by Miukiexrain2



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019 era even though it was preformed in 2015, M/M, Refrence 2009, Songfic, This hurt, soft yet it hurt, why am i doing to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miukiexrain2/pseuds/Miukiexrain2
Summary: Phil has always enjoyed peoples performances in the streets but he never really paid attention to the lyrics... until this one.(Aka I've been listening to this on repeat and I'm just hurting my feelings at this point.)





	2009

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of discussions has been going on in the phandom about fics but I ship these two respectfully and even though what their relationship is now please be nice if you don't like it then don't read it. Any way never wrote anything for this phandom and have no idea of what I'm writing but hope yall enjoy.

A cold shiver ran through Phil's neck as a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere. Causing him to move his ungloved hands in his coat pocket looking for some type of warmth. Curse Dan for being right and knowing his hands get cold easily. Snuggling and hiding his face in his way to big scarf hoping for warmth but instead just caused his glasses to fog up. Sighing while lifting his face just a little so they could clear up.

He could've joined Dan in the shop but due to his headache, his head demanded fresh air and the noise of toddlers screaming, carts bumping into each other just trying to get to their destination he would much rather be out then inside worrying himself too much. He decided to talk a stroll knowing it will be some time for Dan to be done so he took this in as alone time.

He walked in what he liked to call the 'Jazzy area in town' where there would be performing no matter what the weather wanls it stopped people to show their art and Phil was a sucker for it. He would spend way too much time in here and getting distracted by mini-concerts artists held and people who drew others portraits in the coolest of ways. It was worse if Dan wasn't there to physically drag him out that part of town and knowing when it's been enough. So Phil was lured by a soft acoustic guitar and two voices collecting a bunch of strangers to gather around and listen. He stood in the back because as a more than 6ft tall boy that was all he needed. 

_I was dreaming_

_One night_

_Of your black hair_

_And your blue eyes_

_You had saved me_

_From the bad times_

Phil was a sucker for love songs then he would like to admit. Some would be so simple yet true. It was a bit cheesy but Phil didn’t really didn’t care. _I_ _wonder_ _if_ _the_ _two_ _performers_ _were_ _in_ _a_ _relationship_. _It_ _makes_ sense. Phil thought. 

_I was lonely_

_I was lonely_

_I had no friends_

_Till I was eighteen_

Yet, of course, love could be anything. Whether platonic, romantic, or family. It what everyone needs in life.

"All it takes is one person to accept you," Dan said once. Sprawled across the couch laptop on his pillow. "Right?"

"Yeah," Phil replied "thanks for being that person." 

"Oh please," Dan said with a smirk while shoving his foot at Phil's shoulder playfully.

"You where that person first." 

Phil smiled at that memory. Making him a little fuzzy.

_I still love you_

_Yes, I'm sorry_

_But I still love you_

Phil frowned a little. He Knew that not all were meant to be. He learned that the hard way.

_Do you remember the time?_

_When we first met at the train station_

Phil's eyebrows narrowed. Yes, he did remember when they met. It still weird that he remembers that day vividly when he was the most forgetful person in the world.

Phil was normally awkward with talking to anyone new. But with him it was different. It didn't feel like he had to have a mask on his face to talk the boy a few years younger than him. Even if meeting in IRL was nerve-racking as heck, having that one person in your arms that was the only thing in his life that was right. At that moment when they were just there together Phil didn’t know what was going to happen in the future, the battles they would face. One thing he knew is that he wanted dan there and he wanted to be there for Dan. The curly haired boy reminded him constantly to make sure Phil knew that he saved him first. Phil just couldn't agree.

_Do you remember the time?_

_When you said you loved me in the snow_

Phil could feel a light cold speck on his nose causing him to flinch. Today didn't call for snow.

"Oof!" Phil fell thankfully on a soft pile of snow with Dan on his chest laughing obnoxiously and with 5 inches apart from their faces, Dan hugged Phil's middle and head nested in Phil's neck.

"I love you," Dan said quietly

Phil cried that morning. And Dan thought he broke Phil’s body.

_Do you remember the time?_

_When I kissed you on the Manchester Eye_

_Do you remember the time?_

_back in 2009_

This...couldn't be about...? Phil thought. Only two people really remembered about that time. A cold time outside but warm in the inside.

_Where you dreaming_

_Last night_

_Of my brown hair_

_And my brown eyes_

"Yeah, I was," Phil muttered to himself. Knowing that was his answer

How could he not?

_I could hear you_

_Pacing_

_Through the thin walls in our bedroom_

Phil could help but shed a small tear. Though it was no one's business, couldn't be that far from the truth. 

_Sat at the fountains_

_And looked at the stars_

_Under the moonlight_

_A place to call ours_

_Head on my shoulder_

_And fingers intertwined_

_They say it still on your mind_

Arm's snaked around Phil all too familiar and turned his head but it was enough of a surprise to startle Phil and knocking him out of his daze. A small weight layed me on the shorter one's shoulder and a soft kiss on his freezing face.

_Do you remember the time?_

_Back in 2009_

The duo finished and overwhelming applause around the performers roared. The two boys clapped and Dan unwrapped himself from Phil, then taking his partners hand and shoving it in his black coat pocket knowing that his hands were on the verge of falling off.

''Knew you'd be here," Dan said. A line He's said so much he lost count."They were really good."

"I found this really nice loose tea leaves to try. Jasmine I think but I you a cheery blossom one I didn’t even know that was an option. They looked good and I was like why not? And I put most of the thing's I bought in my backpack cause I forgot the reusable bags and since our earth is basically dying I was not getting plastic ones-"

"You okay?" Dan said with a worried expression and stopped his tracks.

"Yeah just cold," Phil said as he turned his heel to face and hug Dan.

"Thanks," Phil said quietly.

"For wot?" Dan said.

Phil shrugged, "Everything." with a smile on his face

"All right calm down you spork," Dan said with a chuckle Phil could hear on repeat.

"Let's go home shall we?" Dan said as he led the way.

Though while they were walking out the 'Jazzy area' Dan made eye contact with the singers. They gasped and whispered with each other leaving Dan to give them a wink.

Leaving the lads off to their nice warm flat.


End file.
